bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyress
Skyress (Japanese version in the Japanese version) is a phoenix-like Bakugan. Information Description Skyress possesses the ultimate ability to resurrect. Her impressive vision scours the horizon. She has gigantic wingspan and numerous long tails with sharp feathers at its tip. She is noble with a chivalrous spirit and fair in battle. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Bakugan Official Handbook Experienced brawlers know that Skyress is a powerful opponent in battle. The hawklike Skyress moves swiftly, bring quick and certain destruction with her. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook This Bakugan's amazing powers match her magnificent appearance. She's a huge bird with long, beautiful wings and sharp-edged tail feathers. She believes in battling fair, but that doesn't mean she's easy to beat. Skyress has an incredible vision for locating her foes. If she is defeating, she can return to the field like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Ventus Skyress is Shun's Guardian Bakugan, given to him by his mother to watch over him. Because of that, she loves Shun very much and always protects him. Skyress is a very strong Bakugan, both mentally and physically. Her strongest Ability Card is Green Nobility - Violent Winds. She has no tolerance for Harpus and doesn't like how disrespectful she is. ; Ability Cards * Green Nobility - Soar Violent Winds ' (''Green Nobility - Violent Winds, Fire Storm in the Dub, Japanese version: Noble Fate - Soaring Rending Winds (貴縁・裂風翔)): Adds 100 Gs to Skyress. * '''Winds of Fury (Japanese version: Three Figure - Wild Wind Dance (三像・風乱舞)): If there are 3 Ventus Bakugan on the field, with one of them being Skyress, subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent for each additional Ventus Bakugan on the side of the player and defeats all of the opponent's Bakugan that are on the field. Ability Card (Bakugan Video Game) * Fire Storm: Adds 200 Gs to Skyress. Evolution Later, Skyress evolves into . She evolves when Shun realizes that he cannot go on living alone and needs his friends to help him. As a tear falls onto Skyress's old Ability Card, it begins to change along with Skyress. The Ability Card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm, increasing her G-Power to 450. With this newfound strength, Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat Vestroia’s Ventus Legendary Soldier, Oberus. Physical Game Skyress was re-released as a Series 1 Special Attack "jumping" Bakugan. The crest deploys in mid-roll causing the Bakugan to hop onto the playing field. This trick is thought to be challenging due to its unusual method of executing a backspin needed for the protruding crest. Skyress was released in all Attributes, each ranging from 300 Gs to 550 Gs. Subterra and Ventus BakuFlip Skyress can be found with 550 Gs. In Japan, its Ventus version in BCV-04 comes with 200 G and 500 G. The Aquos version has 600 G. Skyress was released in Series 2 of the Mega Keychain novelties. Video Game Shun uses Skyress in Bakugan Battle Brawlers, which starts with 390 Gs. In the Ultimate Battle Tournament, Skyress can evolve with 510 Gs. Trivia *Skyress is the first Bakugan to defeat Drago in battle, and the only female Bakugan to defeat him. *She is one of only nine female Bakugan in the show. They are Skyress, Harpus, Tigrerra, Wavern, Sirenoid, Elfin, Lars Lion, Oberus, and Ingram (although given that Ingram turns male after her evolution into Master Ingram, and the Japanese version makes Ingram male from the start, it's likely that Ingram was supposed to be male). *In the Dutch version, Skyress is male. *Something to note is that she and Drago are similar in that: **The first letter of their names are the same as their brawling partners ('D'an and 'D'rago, 'S'hun and 'S'kyress) **Both of their first evolutions also start with the first letter of their names ('D'elta 'D'ragonoid and 'S'torm 'S'kyress) **Both of them somehow act as guides for Shun and Dan **Their personalities are similar to their brawling partners (Skyress is calm and composed like Shun, Drago is hot-headed and impatient like Dan) **Both are wise on and off the battlefield. **Both their names are references to their attributes: Drago as in Dragonoid which originates from Dragon, which is a mythological fire-breathing monster, often capable of flying. Pyrus, Drago's attribute is fire. Skyress, which originates from Sky, which is often associated with flying and air. Ventus, Skyress' attribute is wind/air. Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Legendary Soldiers